Show Me Love
by nicthepunk
Summary: And to think, it all started with Tatsuki being curious about Orihime liking girls. Yuri Lemon. R&R! Song based, not song fic.


**A/N: **For once, during my entire time as a writer, I can admit that I'm nervous about writing a fic. And my reasons are rather simple and insignificant, but they do have me nervous to read the replies considering that for one thing, this is my first Yuri story. But that's not the main issue here. I have no "personal" experience sex wise that involves... another female... so let's just say I'm feeling very "virgin again" about coming up with the plot... Lol! XD

So yeah, do me a favor? Please let me know how I do on this. Oh, on another note, in case you haven't figured it out already, this was also going to be a song fic, but as I wrote it, I kinda forgot to use the song I wanted so I just made it a simple oneshot xD. So yeah... Comments? Thanks! :D

Oh, on another note, I was originally going to make this a Naruto fan fiction (though that changed as I sat here and brainstormed it out), and eventually, it was going to be a RukiaxOrihime story (but once I thought of this pairing, it seemed a lot more... plausible considering the relationship and history between the two characters).

**Inspired By: **Show Me Love, **By:** t.A.T.u

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the song featured in this story! I just own the very smutty plot...

* * *

It had started out as another ordinary day. As they normally did, Tatsuki and Orihime were spending their lunch eating with one another, though the routine had been slightly different for a change. The two of them were sitting on the top of the school roof, as opposed to sitting out in the schoolyard with all of the other students as they normally did.

They weren't sure exactly why they had chosen the roof, considering that like the schoolyard, it also has been known to be rather crowded during the lunch hours, but they felt like making a change in their routine "just for the hell of it", as Tatsuki had so colorfully stated as they were walking up the stairs, their hands clutching each of their respective lunch boxes closely to their sides.

They were surprised—to say the very least—to find the rooftop completely deserted. It wasn't entirely surprising though, considering the fact that it was the first beautiful day outside in the past week, every other day before it being wet and bleak, forcing all of the students to have to resort to eating their lunches inside of the school. Faintly in the background, laughter and distant chatter could be heard, but otherwise, the roof was relatively quiet and relaxing.

They were sitting on the ground not too far away from the rooftop door, their backs both resting against a rather large vent as they barely had spoken a word to one another during their meal, as per usual. The quiet was a nice change of pace, considering Orihime's shyness caused her to be rather uncomfortable around the large—and significantly **loud—**rest of the student body.

It had really seemed to throw Orihime off base when Tatsuki had been the first to break their comfortable silence, her voice clear and calm, though it also held a slight edge of uncertainty in it.

"Ano... Okay, I'm going to ask you a question, but I'm not sure how to word it... so I'm just going to say it and be done with it..." Tatsuki's words caught Orihime mid-bite and the orange haired young woman turned to look at her black haired best friend as she slowly nodded her head, her cheeks a little puffy from the rather overly-large bite she had taken.

"Are you interested in girls?"

Tatsuki had just happened to ask her question the moment that Orihime had decided swallowing her food—unfortunately enough for Orihime—and the shock of her words left Orihime gasping for air as she choked.

Orihime leaned far forward, pressing her breasts against her lap as she choked and sputtered for air, Tatsuki's hand instantly patting her back for support as her eyes widened in concern.

"Are you alright? Gomenasai, Orihime, I didn't mean to make you choke on your food..." Tatsuki apologized as her hand continued patting Orihime on the back roughly.

As soon as Orihime finally stopped her choking, she took a deep breath as her upper body slowly resumed its original place in an upright sitting position. Her dark grey eyes stared at the floor, her brain having momentarily gone blank out of fear the moment she began choking, and she slowly tried to recollect her bearings.

Tatsuki, having noticed Orihime was okay, had let out a long sigh of relief before looking over at her orange haired companion, her eyes staring at her expectantly. Orihime, having noticed that Tatsuki was waiting on an answer to something, instantly turned red in the face upon remembering the question that had left her choking on her food.

"W-what?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

She was uncertain of exactly what Tatsuki had meant by her question, and she was a bit shocked by it, to say the least. After all, she had assumed that by now, Tatsuki was fully aware of her long-time crush on Kurosaki Ichigo. Actually, she was positive that Tatsuki, of all people, was aware of her crush on the orange haired shinigami substitute, so then, what made her even ask something as bizarre as that.

And so, she really didn't know what sort of answer to give her friend, though she had to sit there for a moment to really think it over. Did she like girls? She had never really thought about it, her mindset usually far too innocent and naïve to ponder upon things such as her sexual orientation.

She never really even thought much of it whenever Chizuru would make some sort of pass at her in class, or whenever the openly lesbian female would attempt to grab Orihime's chest in class, the reaction of Tatsuki retaliating instantly afterwords having grown into a simple routine. And really, all of that that was just some big joke... wasn't it?

Moments passed the two by as Tatsuki, having long-since completely finished eating her lunch by now, continued looking at Orihime expectantly, and Orihime simply looked at the ground, her blush never leaving her upper cheekbones. How did she respond to this question when she didn't even know the answer herself?

"U-umm... I'm not sure..." was all that she said, her teeth instantly biting down on her lower lip nervously as Tatsuki gave her an incredulous look, taken a bit by surprise by Orihime's answer having expected a flat out 'no' from her ginger-haired lunch partner.

"What? How do you not know?" Tatsuki asked, having instantly fully felt the need to ask such a question. How did one not know if they were interested in men and/or women? It really wasn't too much of a science to figure it out.

Orihime's shyness was slowly fading, the fact that she and Tatsuki were such good friends slowly squashing any awkward tension that had been between them. Yet again, this was another question that Orihime wasn't certain of the answer to, so she sat there a moment staring at Tatsuki's face, her eyes blinking quickly a few times.

"Ano... well... it's not exactly something I've ever thought about in the past, I mean... well, you know how I feel about Kurosaki-kun. But I suppose that that doesn't say much considering that there is a possibility that a person can like both men AND women... but I've never really thought about the alternative because I've spent too much time focused on Kurosaki-kun, not like he'll ever end up seeing me as anything besides his friend."

She muttered the last bit somewhat disdainfully, her voice void of any real joy or expectancy considering the fact that she had been slowly realizing that because she would never have the nerve to tell him how she felt herself, the two of them would more than likely never become more than just friends. It was a hard thing to have accepted considering the way she felt about him, but she was at least satisfied in the notion that they were still very close friends. For her, that was good enough.

Before either of them had realized it, the lunch period had ended and they were distracted by the loud sound of the bell indicating for them both to return to their classroom. Throwing away their disposable lunch pails in a garbage can beside the door of the rooftop exit, the two friends silently walked back towards their classroom, their conversation having been momentarily forgotten.

The moment that class had resumed, however, Orihime had began thinking back to the conversation she and Tatsuki were having on top of the roof, and it was starting to get to her about whether or not she was actually interested in woman as well as men. To be quite honest, the idea didn't repulse her, though it did frighten her a bit.

Because in a normal society, it was still too taboo to be considered a normal thing—two women passionately kissing in public, or two males walking hand in hand among other people. It wasn't exactly a shameful thing, though people tended to frown upon it considering it was more of a "don't ask, don't tell" type of thing. The mere thought of two women kissing one another had caused Orihime's face to turn slightly flushed, and she did everything she could to shift her thoughts elsewhere the moment she truly began to think about it.

But could she actually ever bring herself to being with a woman as opposed to a man? In the long run, it wouldn't affect any of her life's goals considering she wasn't exactly interested in having any children—at least, not anytime in the near future—so that was a problem solved.

Being a girl herself, she also knew that women had a tendency to be rather judgmental, especially whenever it came to the issue of **_other_** girls, and though she tried her best to always be a relatively kind and accepting person, she still knew the same feelings that other girls get whenever it came to picking another person apart in your mind.

In her opinion, the only thing she really had going for her that was special were her relatively large breasts, and to be honest, that wasn't saying too much in terms of appearance. To her, she looked rather plain and boring, though on a usual occasion, her light orange hair had a tendency to clash out among other people. Her face though, that's where everything that should matter **did **matter whenever it came to an opinion of a person's attractiveness. She didn't find herself unattractive, but she also did not find herself significantly attractive, either.

She instantly doubted that considering the way that most women's mindsets work—fueled on by either jealousy, vanity, or just plain cruelty—she wouldn't be exactly what one would refer to as "eye catching". As her thoughts drifted even further into the topic at hand, she wondered what had made Tatsuki ask such a serious (and personal) question as that.

As far as she could tell, Tatsuki showed remotely no interest in boys—or any girls, for that matter—so it would be pretty difficult to determine if the reasoning behind Tatsuki's sudden question was based upon the fact that perhaps the tomboy had developed some sort of attraction towards Orihime. This thought brought all of her thoughts to a sudden halt and she blinked her eyes a few times as her thoughts had fully donned on her.

Perhaps the reason that Tatsuki was always so violent with Chizuru all of the time wasn't**_ entirely_** due to sheer annoyance. If that were the case, Orihime realized that Tatsuki very well could have feelings towards herself and was always acting out of pure jealousy towards their lesbian classmate.

The scenario just felt far too bizarre to be true, though at the same time, it all seemed very plausible. Considering the fact that not only was Tatsuki far too deeply involved with her sports and martial arts, but also, that she had a temper issue towards members of both genders, Orihime has thus far been given no real indication of what exactly Tatsuki's sexual orientation was. Then again, however, the topic never had **_actually_** came up between the two of them, prior to today.

_'So I guess now the question is... does** Tatsuki-chan **like girls? Either way, it doesn't make a difference whether she does or not considering the fact that I'd remain her friend regardless.'_

Orihime was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the teacher had just addressed her directly, and it wasn't until she noticed the shadow of the woman standing in front of her, that she finally responded, her eyes slowly raised up the teachers intimidating form until it reached her face, and Orihime blinked a few times rapidly before finally speaking.

"Ano... can you please repeat the question, Misato-sensei?" Right now, Orihime was feeling both extremely completely confused and embarrassed at the moment, and she honestly did not have even a clue of what she had just been asked.

As Orihime's lack of attention was pointed out before the entire classroom, she noticed almost all of the other students to have turned around in their seats to face her, including Tatsuki's, and their eyes were filled with both amusement and/or expectancy in regards to how she would manage to get out of this one.

The older woman's face was set in a scowl as she looked down at Orihime disapprovingly. Finally, she let out a long sigh before repeating her question, her eyes never leaving Orihime's face as she spoke to her.

"I said, 'is there a reason you are staring off into space during my class, Inoue-san?" The question had drained most of the colors out of Orihime's face and she began to feel immediately embarrassed, as well as guilty. Usually, she made it a point to pay close attention during class, but today she just had too many things going on in her mind to actually be able to.

Bowing her head low in shame, Orihime muttered a sincere apology followed by a promise not to let it happen again, and satisfied, the teacher walked back towards the front of the class, the other students instantly turning back around in their seats as they resumed paying attention to the older woman before them.

She did her best to force herself to pay attention to the teacher for the rest of the day, though that proved to be a rather difficult task to achieve considering she was still confused about the entire lunch incident with Tatsuki. When the bell rang, Tatsuki waited behind for Orihime so that the two of them could leave school together like they always did.

As they were walking in the direction of Tatsuki's martial arts dojo, Tatsuki asked Orihime about the incident in the classroom. Orihime's face once again turned red in embarrassment, and she just waved it off with the excuse of her being tired, though Tatsuki was fairly skeptical about the legitimacy of Orihime's explanation.

As they continued walking in a semi-uncomfortable silence, Orihime had finally spoke, curiosity getting the best of her as she boldly re-approached the topic that the two girls were discussing earlier that day.

"Ano... Tatsuki-chan? Why exactly did you ask me if I was interested in girls earlier, anyway?" Tatsuki's walking pace slowed ever-so-slightly, and she let out a long sigh having already anticipated Orihime's question. But in Tatsuki's opinion, her question wasn't really that big of a deal, and so she shrugged her shoulders and paused before finally responding.

"Just curious, that's all." Orihime looked over at her black haired friend with disbelief, certain that there was something else that Tatsuki wasn't telling her. Tatsuki, on the other hand, wasn't looking back at her, but rather, she just continued staring straight ahead. Once again, the air around the two teenagers grew silent.

When they both approached the dojo, they waited a moment before parting with one another. Neither of them was sure what to say to the other, both feeling pretty awkward about the subject. When they finally said their farewells to one another, both girls headed off into opposite directions; Tatsuki walking into the dojo and Orihime towards her house.

For the remainder of that day, Orihime did some serious soul searching as she constantly pondered upon whether or not there was any possibility that she **could** be interested in other women. Whereas to most people, the idea would seem almost repulsive, but to her, it simply felt acceptable and it made her question whether or not she actually could be bisexual. She knew for certain that she wasn't a lesbian because in a way, she still had relatively strong feelings towards Ichigo, and she also felt a lot of physical attraction to him, as well. But bisexual? To be honest, the idea was entirely plausible.

And she wondered to herself, what if Tatsuki is actually interested in her? And if she just so happened to actually be interested in her on that level, how exactly did Orihime feel about that? After all, she and Tatsuki had been best friends for many years now, would it even possible to take such a close friendship to such a higher level without things being awkward between them somehow?

She did find Tatsuki's more masculine and tomboyish look to be relatively attractive now that she really thought about it, and she started trying to envision different possible "intimate" scenarios taking place between herself and her best friend.

Immediately, her face was covered in a blush despite her being at home by herself. Different images kept playing in her mind, some of them involving either something as serious as the two women sharing a passionate kiss with one another, or something as simple as the two of them holding hands in public. Her thoughts also drifted slightly to a more sexual nature, envisioning the two of them with their lips roughly moving against one another as each girl's hands went up the others' school uniform's mini skirts.

She could feel herself getting aroused by her thoughts and it made her question her orientation even more. Physically, it seemed, that she **was** remotely attracted to other women considering the way that the area between her thighs ached harshly.

In a way, she felt a bit weird having envisioned doing less-than-respectable things with her childhood friend, but at the same time, things just felt **too** right in those thoughts for them to be _entirely_ wrong of her to be having. Regardless, she realized that she was going to be thinking about this subject a lot now, and she let out a long, exasperated sigh.

She was going to have to ask Tatsuki more about her question tomorrow at lunch because she was going crazy trying to figure all of these things out. Also, she would try to find out if the reason Tatsuki asked her if she was interested in other women was stemmed from the fact that SHE herself was into women, as opposed to guys.

How did this whole thing make her feel though? For the most part, she was simply confused with herself and how she felt as the issue continued pressing itself within her mind throughout most of the night, and as she finally slept, her dreams wouldn't allow her mind to rest on the issue as she was struck with a rather "interesting" dream that night consisting both herself and Tatsuki doing extremely sexual things to one another.

* * *

The following day at lunch, the two of them were once again eating up on the rooftop, the only difference than before being that they weren't entirely alone, several other students scattered in different groups around them. Orihime wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to bring the topic up to Tatsuki, so she just said aloud the first thing that came to her mind.

"Did you ask me if I am interested in girls because you like me, or something?" Tatsuki's body went stiff as she slowly turned to look at Orihime, surprise apparent on her face. She blinked once before carefully responding to her.

"Eh? You're still going on about that? Look, I already told you, the only reason I asked was just out of curiosity. I'm not even sure where it came from, but either way, I didn't really mean anything that serious by it." She was lying again, both to Orihime and herself. But how else could she possibly respond to Orihime's question? At the time, she really did mean nothing by the question, though now, she wondered why she had even asked the redhead such a question at all.

She blamed it all on a random bout of curiosity before, but now, she was starting to question her own motives behind it. Orihime continued looking at her, clearly having not believed Tatsuki's answer at all, and she now expected an actual answer, and one that was the truth.

And then, there was Orihime's question about Tatsuki liking **her, **and honestly, that was something she hadn't considered beforehand. She had never really thought about it, but she could definitely see herself being attracted to Orihime. In her opinion, Orihime had a lot of striking features, and that wasn't just limited to her large breast size like it usually was. No, she also had a nice figure, as well as the fact being that she was a genuinely pretty girl as a whole.

So in a nutshell, it **was** very possible that Tatsuki could like her in that sense, though she wasn't entirely sure if that was what had really drove her to ask Orihime if she were interested in women. Tatsuki wasn't a lesbian by any means—she had been physically attracted to many guys during her lifetime, it was only natural—but she had never actually been attracted to a woman, let alone having been involved with one by any means beyond friendship.

Perhaps it was her more masculine personality that made her find Orihime so attractive, though she couldn't be quite sure because frankly, she had never really _noticed_ Orihime in this sense. Now that she did, however, she herself was starting to question things involving not only her own sexuality, but also, her feelings towards Orihime.

Time seemed to fly faster than either of the girls had anticipated, and the lunch bell had rang and thus interrupted their conversation for the time being. They made their way back to class where Tatsuki spent most of her time thinking this whole thing over. She knew she would have to give Orihime some sort of genuine answer eventually, but at the moment, she herself was uncertain.

Whenever the bell rang at the end of the school day, just as they always did, Orihime and Tatsuki walked towards the dojo together. The only difference this time was that not a single word was spoken between one another until they had actually made it to the dojo, both girls having been too far lost in their own thoughts of questioning each of their own sexuality.

As soon as they both realized that they had actually made it to the dojo, they turned to bid one another farewell once again, and things were rather tense and a bit awkward between them. Neither of them was sure what exactly they should say at this point considering the fact that they now **both** were looking into both themselves and one another as if through a magnifying glass, searching inside of themselves for some sort of answer.

Both finally settling on a simple "see ya later", Orihime headed off in the direction of her home while Tatsuki walked inside of the dojo to begin her martial arts class, both girls far too lost in their own thoughts for their own good.

Orihime was shocked, to say the very least, when Tatsuki had decided to randomly pay her a visit after her martial arts class was over.

"T-Tatsuki-chan! I didn't expect to see you here. Come on in! I'll make us something to eat!" Orihime chuckled a bit nervously as she ushered the black haired woman inside of her apartment. Tatsuki nodded her head as she stepped inside of the woman's small apartment and she walked over towards a kitchen chair before sitting down on it.

There was still a little bit of an awkward tension between the two of them, but by now, it had died down just enough that they were able to finally hold a conversation with one another without feeling entirely awkward. At first, they were just making a lot of small talk as Orihime carefully prepared them something to eat, and eventually, they had ran out of things to talk about despite avoiding the main thing that had been plaguing both of their minds for the past two days.

Tatsuki was surprised when Orihime was the first to bring the topic up, having just finished preparing dinner for the two of them, and what she had said actually managed to shock Tatsuki.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about it lately and... I think that there's huge possibility that I **_could_** be interested in other women, however, the opportunity for me to be certain of it or not has yet to arise."

Tatsuki was speechless, still not entirely sure if her outlook was the same as Orihime's on the subject matter, though for some reason, she was pretty sure that it was. Because she wasn't repulsed by the idea of being in a same-sex relationship with anyone at all, let alone Orihime. In fact, the thought of being intimate with Orihime specifically seemed to stir a warm feeling in her stomach, and she wondered if that was any proof of how she felt towards the redhead.

It took several moments before Tatsuki had spoken her thoughts on the subject, and she was surprised when she shared the same answer with Orihime. As the two of them ate dinner together, they were completely silent, though for once, things weren't **completely** awkward between them. Neither of the two girls were able to stop thinking things over though, despite having just admitted that there was a possibility that they could be intimate with another woman—possibly even with_ each other_—and it didn't take too long for Orihime to actually voice one of the thoughts that had came to her mind concerning the issue.

"Did you... ano, are you... would you ever be interested... in finding out?" Tatsuki stopped eating the moment she heard Orihime's question and she stared at the red haired woman in shock, her body stiffening in nervousness as she was unsure of how exactly to answer that question. Would she be willing to do anything with Orihime intimately? To be honest, she wasn't quite sure that she wouldn't be.

"Maybe... I mean, it's really up to you because I'm alright with it either way..." Orihime was shocked by her answer, to say the least, but her only response was to nod her head before she continued eating her dinner, Tatsuki soon doing the same as silence filled the room once again.

* * *

Since their lunch hour spent on the rooftop everyday had become a habit, the two of them once again found themselves eating in silence, the only difference now being that they were sitting closer to the door than before considering they had heart a rumor that it was supposed to rain at some point today. They weren't sure exactly **_when_** it was going to start raining, but considering the rest of the day beforehand had been completely dry thus far, neither girl exactly wanted to risk becoming completely drenched should they have to run to shelter.

For the first time this week, both girls had finished eating their lunches without saying a word to one another—no awkward questions, nothing. The silence wasn't thick and awkward for a change as well, but rather, it was comfortable and thoughtless. In fact, the entire day had been spent with both girls being out of their heads, for a change, and that was actually a good thing.

Now, they figured whatever happens between them happens, because they hadn't discussed anything else regarding the topic of last night's conversation over dinner involving the two of them potentially becoming intimate with one another.

The bell was going to ring soon, and they decided to wait the last ten minutes leaning up against the wall of the triangular wall of the stairwell, still both concerned about escaping the rain if they would end up having to. They were both leaning against the wall merely inches from one another, both looking up at the sky in search of any rainclouds that would give of indication of the rain approaching, though the rainclouds were relatively scarce, leaving them with nothing to worry about for awhile.

They were bored but they wanted to enjoy the fresh air for as long as they possibly could instead of immediately heading back to class early, so alas, they were standing with their backs up against the wall. For an instance, Tatsuki turned her head to the side and she began looking at Orihime, who immediately noticed and did the same. Both girls stared at each other in silence, their eyes never breaking contact with one another as their stares grew more and more intense by the passing minute.

Before either of them had realized it, both of them were dragging their bodies along the wall bringing themselves closer to one another until their shoulders touched. For some reason, they felt the sudden urge to be closer to one another without even having realized, and once their shoulders touched, they both simultaneously turned their bodies towards one another, now leaning against the wall on their shoulders. Once again, their bodies began moving closer at their own accord before eventually, both girls' chests were pressed tightly up against one another and their faces were mere inches away from one another.

They were both extremely anxious and nervous, though neither had admitted it out loud as they just stared into one another's eyes for several minutes. What happened next between the two of them, neither could have anticipated. One minute they were just staring at each other intensely, and the next, Tatsuki was pinning Orihime up against the wall behind them, her lips instantly finding the redheads own and roughly claiming them.

It was as if they were running on pure adrenaline, and it didn't take very long for the pace between the two of them to change from quick to **_frantic._** Within a matter of seconds, both girls' hands were roaming all over one another's body, each occasionally groping certain areas, as well as unbuttoning a button somewhere along the lines.

Tatsuki pressed her miniskirt-clad pelvis towards Orihime's own, her knees settling between Orihime's semi-parted legs and resting against the wall as the two women began moving against one another going on pure instinct alone.

They were too far lost in the moment to have noticed the school bell, which had rand several minutes ago by now, but at this point, neither girl could care less about getting back to class; they had much more interesting things to worry about instead of that.

They were also too far lost in this moment to notice the occasional small raindrops falling from the sky, until they became a sudden downpour, instantly drenching both girls with rain. The cold feel of the rain hitting their skin drove them to break the kiss, Tatsuki tilting her head backwards as she looked towards the sky. Orihime took this opportunity to immediately latch her lips onto Tatsuki's neck, her tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive flesh and thus causing the black haired woman to gasp loudly as her hands gripped Orihime's shoulders.

Not long after Orihime began kissing Tatsuki's neck, Tatsuki grew weak in the knees and gripped Orihime's chin in her hand, tilting her head back up to look her in the face. Both of the women's eyes were glazed over in passion, and they immediately began kissing one another as passionately as they had been before, their hands once again beginning to roam over the other's body.

As the moments passed, eventually it ended up turning into a small routine; a blouse button being unfastened here, a skirt being slowly and temporarily lifted slightly there, and eventually, both girls had their chests pressed up against one another, their bra-clad breasts roughly smashed up against one another as Tatsuki had her body pressed completely slack against Orihime. They were barely even making an effort to support themselves standing up anymore, and at this point, they were just relying on the wall behind them to support their combined weight.

"Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime whispered as she parted from the kiss slightly for air.

Both girls were drenched all the way through from the now pouring rain, but neither of them cared about that, or anything else—nothing other than this very moment which they were both sharing with one another. Slowly, Orihime's hands slid up to the parts of Tatsuki's shirt as she began sliding the fabric down the black haired woman's arms, the top instantly being abandoned to the floor as Tatsuki was left clad only in her bra and mini-skirt as a means of cover.

Tatsuki, now feeling like Orihime was way too over dressed right now, repeated the action that Orihime had just done, her hands pulling Orihime slightly away from the wall towards herself so she could work the redheads white shirt down her own arms.

Once the white garment was laying on the ground next to Tatsuki's own shirt, Tatsuki roughly pushed Orihime's bra-clad torso up against the wall, the cold metal of the wall pressed against her now exposed skin causing her to gasp loudly.

The moment Orihime parted her lips, Tatsuki dove forward once again, now claiming Orihime's lips with the aid of her tongue. The kiss was a lot different before, and Orihime still being rather inexperienced at this sort of thing, she slowly mimicked Tatsuki's actions until they began a battle for dominance within one anothers mouths.

Tatsuki's fingertips slowly slid from Orihime's hip and along her pale stomach until she grasped one of Orihime's breasts in her small hand, the action causing Orihime to softly moan into the kiss. Almost instantly after, Orihime decided to also fall in Tatsuki's lead and she lead her own had up towards Tatsuki's own slightly smaller breast, her fingers slowly kneading the flesh hesitantly, slowly exploring the woman's body.

As Tatsuki's other hand began to work on the button holding the top of Orihime's skirt together, the two girls began roughly gripping one another's breasts simultaneously, their lips never once parting for air and their tongues continuing to battle one another. So far, Tatsuki seemed to be winning that battle regardless.

Orihime's eyes shot open and darted to the floor as she looked down at her now discarded skirt, the hand currently kneading Tatsuki's breast lowering to Tatsuki's own skirt, the black haired woman's now neglected breast craving contact once more as it is met with the downpour of rain.

It takes a few minutes of fiddling, but eventually, Orihime had found the button on Tatsuki's skirt that guaranteed the garment of clothing be discarded from her hips. As her skirt hit the ground, Tatsuki instantly stepped out of of the soaked grey piece of clothing before using her foot to kick both mini skirts aside into the growing pile of clothes laying on the floor.

Orihime's hands both instantly covered each of Tatsuki's breasts and she roughly gave them a squeeze, the motion causing the black haired woman to groan into the kiss, a familiar ache starting to grow in her rain-drenched panties. She still only had one of her hands on Orihime's breasts, her other hand slowly sliding up and down along the redheads side in a soothing manor. As the moment grew more intense, their kissing movements sped up greatly, and soon, their instincts had taken over as both girls hands began to roam one anothers bodies, gliding along their sides and hips.

Surprisingly, Orihime was the first of the two to take things further than they already had as one of her wandering hands made its way between Tatsuki's legs, her fingers groping the black haired woman through her incredibly damp panties. The moment she felt Orihime's hand touch her womanhood, Tatsuki broke the kiss to let out an actual moan for the first time, but Orihime wasn't about to have any of that, and using her other hand to grasp the back of Tatsuki's head, she pulled the woman towards her once again for a kiss.

Tatsuki responded to the kiss immediately, her womanhood starting to throb painfully as Orihime hesitantly began flexing all four of her fingers along the outer lining of Tatsuki's panties, the palm of her hand just barely pressing up against the other woman's clit. Slowly, a dull ache began to grow within Tatsuki and the more Orihime teased her the way she currently was, the more that Tatsuki craved for things to move faster.

Never being the kind of woman to be a tease, Tatsuki slid her hand inside of Orihime's panties, almost immediately discovering that the redheaded woman was drenched, and it certainly wasn't because of the rain. Once again, Tatsuki groaned into the kiss, her arousal growing even more at the feeling of Orihime's damp womanhood.

As she thrust her index finger inside of Orihime's entrance, the red haired woman's knees nearly buckled beneath her completely and the hand currently groping the outside of Tatsuki's panties teasingly had stopped all movement for moment as she was overwhelmed with an instantly feeling of pleasure. Once she regained her bearings, she immediately slid Tatsuki's Panties down off the woman's narrow hips as low as she could, leaving them just above her knees until gravity ended up dragging them the rest of the way to the floor.

As if on instinct, Tatsuki once again stepped out of her panties and pushed them out of the way with her foot, her finger slowly moving in circles inside of Orihime's opening, her movements remaining slow and tantalizing as she slowly stroked the other female's core.

At this point, they were both panting heavily into their unending kiss, and it wasn't until Orihime had managed to thrust one of her own fingers inside of the black haired woman's own opening that the both of them had parted for air to let out a loud, simultaneous moan. Thunder in the sky above them roared, but neither girl paid any mind to the sound, both much too focused on the task at hand, which happened to be each other.

It didn't take very long for them to match each other's movements, nor did it take too long for both girls to grow frustrated at their lack of stimulation, so Tatsuki inserted a second finger inside of Orihime's entrance, before forcing a third, the third finger proving to be a bit more difficult due to the tight fit. It took Orihime a moment before she could mimic Tatsuki's action, however, her body having an instantly feeling of pleasure shooting throughout her entire body.

Having been standing for such a long time, the girls were starting to get too lost in their euphoria to continue standing comfortably and they slowly began sinking their bodies towards the ground, Tatsuki's three fingers remaining motionlessly inside of Orihime as the girls ended up in a laying position, Orihime once again being beneath Tatsuki's own body.

As soon as the two were on the ground comfortably, Tatsuki started to move her fingers slowly, her body too far away from Orihime in their current sitting position—which consisted of Tatsuki kneeling between Orihime's thighs—for Orihime to be able to return any of the pleasure taking place right now. But that was alright with Tatsuki; she had enough self-control to wait until she at least managed to get Orihime off once.

Orihime's legs were bent at the knees as they slowly went slack, the feeling of Tatsuki's fingers moving in and out of her draining the strength out of her to continue holding them up. By letting her bent legs fall to the side, she in turn ended up spreading her legs wider and immediately, Tatsuke climbed on top of her to capture another kiss.

Orihime's hand instantly darted between the two of them without her even noticing it and it instantly found its way to Tatsuki's womanhood, her fingers slowly working themselves into Tatsuki's own tight opening one at a time, until both girls were filled to the brim, each filled by three slender fingers. The moment Orihime had worked the third finger inside of Tatsuki's opening, she felt the woman's movements inside of herself falter as her body stiffened. Their lips parted slightly as Tatsuki took in a sharp breath, her body not yet used to feeling this filled.

Gradually, Tatsuki began to relax, and she finally began to adjust to the feeling of Orihime's fingers being buried inside of her. Leaning her face back down towards the red haired woman below her, Tatsuki roughly pressed her lips against the other woman's once more as the three fingers that she still had within Orihime's moist opening began to move back and forth in a "come hither" like motion. Instantly following in suit, Orihime mimicked Tatsuki's movements, her own hand moving slightly faster than Tatsuki's own as she wiggled all three of her fingers back and forth.

Their lips moved frantically against one another as they continued to pleasure one another, but it wasn't too long until Tatsuki realized that the tight fit of having three fingers inside of Orihime's opening was prohibiting her movement, so slowly, she slid one out and immediately began thrusting her two fingers in and out of Orihime, the sudden movement causing the redhead to break the kiss to arch her back as far up against Tatsuki's own as she could, her body spasming instantly with a gush of pleasure.

As Orihime slowly lowered her body back towards the ground below them, her fingers began moving more frantically within Tatsuki's dripping wet entrance, her fingers becoming too slippery to be able to keep her own set of three fingers within the other woman so she just settled for two, which made it easier to quicken her own movements.

The women's lips began moving against one another frantically, their fingers slowly starting to match the speed of their lips as they would occasionally moan against one another, their hips slowly grinding against one another's hands.

They were both approaching a simultaneous orgasm quickly, and their movements never once slowed or faltered, nor did their lips stop moving against one another. Moments later, their hips were roughly grinding against the other's fingers as they neared their climaxes, the movements increasing until they eventually were forced to break the kiss to let out a loud, echoing moan, both of their bodies succumbing to the pleasures one another was providing.

They were both panting impossibly heavily, and once it was all done and over with, Tatsuki's body slumped on top of Orihime's own body, too tired to move to the side, though the red haired woman didn't really seem to mind either way.

It took them several moments to level out their breathing, and once they were finally fully down from their highs, Tatsuki climbed off of Orihime and knelt down towards their small pile of clothing nearby. Orihime sat up, her breaths still a little irregular, but otherwise normalized as she watched Tatsuki's movements, the black haired woman grabbing their pile of discarded clothing as she began sorting between the two, the articles of clothing being almost identical aside from the different sizes.

She tossed Orihime's skirt and top at the red haired woman silently as she began sliding on her panties. It was still pouring down rain outside and both girls were long-since drenched to the bone, so getting dressed proved to be a rather difficult task with their clothing sticking to their skin, but eventually they managed to put their clothing back on.

Tatsuki was the first to get up off of the ground, but she offered a hand to assist Orihime, which the red haired woman gratefully accepted. Her legs were still wobbly from the aftermath of their recent moments of bliss and she ended up leaning her hand against the metal wall beside them to balance herself.

Tatsuki leaned against the wall once more, her shoulder supporting her as she stared at Orihime with intensity. Noticing this, Orihime's big grey eyes looked back at the woman who had just brought her to one of the most intense orgasms she had ever felt and neither of them said a word; they just looked at each other.

They weren't exactly sure where they were gonna go from here. They couldn't become an actual couple, because they would surely be treated differently considering what they had together was considered so taboo. But that didn't change the fact that they wanted to be a real couple after this, undoubtedly.

They weren't in love with one another or anything extreme like that, but there definitely was some other form of a powerful connection before them that, if further acted on, very well could evolve into love someday. But alas, they had no idea how they could go about taking things beyond the two of them just being "fuck buddies", and it was frustrating enough to think about, let alone to have to deal with.

Regardless, they had other things to worry about today. Like the fact that school had been let out entirely two hours ago and they were possibly now locked inside of the school. Yes, that was _definitely _a problem. The two walked into the school building hand in hand and continued on their way to the front doors with their fingers linked, only breaking the gesture the moment they reached the doors, where people could potentially _see _them.

But what did it even matter at this point if someone seen them together? Didn't they deserve to be happy too? Society truly was a cruel place to live in if two people with an actual _connection_ weren't supposed to be with one another all because of something as petty as them being the same gender.

With that thought in mind, Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's hand and gripped onto the front door handle, the door flying open as she pushed the handle, and the two girls proceeded to walk towards their homes, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: **O_O well THAT certainly was... interesting... let me know how I did? x_X Thanks! :)


End file.
